


Past Sins

by Shanejayell



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Set during Astonishing X-Men #1, Emma tells Scott about a scene from her past involving Kitty Pryde.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Past Sins

Introduction: This story is set in the same time frame as the recent X-Men relaunch issues, along with the debut of Astonishing X-Men. The characters all belong to Marvel Comics, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. This will also have some yuri (girl/girl sexual) content, so if that offends you I'd recommend skipping this story.

Astonishing X-Men: Past Sins

The moon shone outside the bedroom window as they lay together, the noises of the mansion gradually fading out around them. Scott Summers looked over at Emma, his brown hair falling down over his goggle covered eyes as he smiled slightly.

"What is it, Scott?" Emma Frost asked him curiously, her long white-blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight. The woman seemed entirely unashamed of her nudity, her nearly perfect body on display for her lover's every whim.

"It has been a very long day," a smiling Scott quietly admitted, thinking back to everything that had happened in the past few hours.

They had officially reopened the school today in the aftermath of Magneto's bloody attack on New York, welcoming both the students and teachers back home. All the tours of the new facilities, re-organizing the X-teams around new members and old, it had been busy for all of them. Especially welcoming back Ororo and the others from the Xtreme X-Men into the fold.

Scott frowned in thought as he asked, "And what is it between you and Kitty?"

"I was an enemy of the X-Men for a very long time," Emma reminded him archly, "you know that there still are some hard feelings over that."

Scott shook his head slightly. "No, I've almost gotten used to seeing that reaction," he said, "this was something more personal."

Emma was silent a moment, the woman looking at him thoughtfully. "It happened a long time ago," she finally said, "and it was... sexual."

"Oh?" Scott sounded casual.

Emma chuckled wickedly, "Don't give me that, Summers. I know how much men like to hear about things like this."

"I'm just concerned as the co-headmaster of the school," Scott said seriously, but a slight smile teased at his lips.

"Of course," Emma said dryly. She sighed, tilting her head back as she remembered, "It wasn't long after the Professor founded the New Mutants..."

Kitty Pryde weakly struggled in the wooden chair, the brown haired young woman fighting with all her will to move her body. Emma's powerful mind held her there, this intensely intelligent young lady, and she felt a bit of admiration for her. Most would have just given up by now but Kitty fought on, struggling to be free.

'Poor child,' Emma thought with a smile, her fur lined white cloak swirling around her. She wore the traditional garb of the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, the fetishtic clothes that the club demanded. Thigh-high white leather boots, a skimpy matching thong and bustier barely concealed her charms, plenty of her healthy skin exposed.

"When the X-Men get here..." Kitty growled out, her clothes a bit rumpled from her capture earlier that evening. She had accompanied her friend Douglas Ramsay to the Academy, hoping to protect him from Emma's influence but had been easily subdued by Emma's telepathic gift.

"And why would they be concerned?" Emma asked. She smiled as she let her hand rest on Kitty's shoulder, "From Doug's perspective nothing has gone wrong."

"You're lying," Kitty scowled.

Emma used the physical contact to forge a telepathic link between them, despite the shields that protected Kitty's innermost thoughts, then she linked them to Doug. "Observe," Emma smirked as she summoned what Doug saw, the young man and Kitty dancing away at a party at the Academy.

"No," Kitty managed weakly.

"Young Mister Ramsay carries quite a torch for you," Emma noted, "were you really unaware of his feelings?"

"You're lying," Kitty tried to shake her head, "we're just friends."

Emma bent forward to purr, "Denial is such a terrible thing."

As Emma moved she caught a flash in Kitty's thoughts, something unexpected as her white leather bound breasts were exposed to the girl's view. 'Well, well,' she thought as she extended her telepathic probes, skimming across the girl's shields.

"Get out of my head," Kitty grit out.

Emma found a weakness, sliding her power into the gap like a slim knife. She bypassed the rational thoughts, slipping by the most defended areas of her mind and went for the more primal aspects, the darker parts of the consciousness that were often denied.

"I never would have guessed," Emma purred, her cheek resting against Kitty's, letting her scent wash over the girl. "You like the weather witch..."

Private fantasies and the most secret dreams flowed from the darkest recesses of the girl's mind, things that she might have never admitted to aloud. Storm, her long white hair flowing over glossy brown skin, furtive glances snuck while changing or out by the pool. Walking into the community showers once, looking longingly as a pulse raced uncontrollably...

"I like Peter," Kitty softly protested, a few tears glistening at the corners of her eyes as she tried to deny the truth.

Emma stood close to the girl, feeling the younger woman's involuntary reaction to her body. "Yes, you do," Emma agreed, "but you desire her, too." She reached out, gently resting her hands on the front of Kitty's shirt, feeling the racing of her heart.

"What are you...?" Kitty blurted.

"You don't need to just continue to fantasize," Emma met Kitty's eyes, leaving her hands right where they were over Kitty's breasts, "I can give you what you want."

The pale looking Kitty maintained stony silence, meeting Emma's eyes coldly. Still, there was something else, a slight spark of interest there that the younger woman did her very best to try to hide and knew that she couldn't manage it.

"I'm a telepath," Emma said, gently reaching into Kitty's mind for one of her hottest private fantasies, cloaking herself in it. Pale skin went brown, blonde hair went white as Ororo met Kitty's gaze as she purred, "Come to me... Kitten."

"It's not real," Kitty groaned.

Ororo's black leather top was pulled open in a single gesture, revealing those breasts that had so fascinated Kitty. "Don't you want to..." she reached out, gently tugging the now free Kitty forward, drawing her mouth to those orbs.

Kitty's tongue rasped as it stroked across the flesh, leaving a wet trail as she gave in at last. Soft moans followed as she bit gently, sucking wildly as she was pulled from one breast over to the other. Her hands slid around to her back then down over her dusky lover's hips.

"There," Ororo purred, taking Kitty's hands and drawing them down.

With a sigh of surrender Kitty slid her fingers over now damp leather, sliding beneath the smooth material. Across bare skin to the wet cleft of flesh then into enfolding warmth, feeling deep satisfaction at her lover's cries...

Emma pulled the bustier back in place, threading the leather garment back together over her now sweetly sensitive breasts. 'Kitty's quite the lover,' Emma thought as she gazed at the exhausted girl in the chair, wetness glistening on her face. Her thong squished slightly as she turned away, her thoughts occupied with what she might do if Kitty could be brought over to their side.

Kitty opened her eyes, looking up at Emma dazedly. "Ororo?" she managed, then sleepy eyes widened as shock and fury boiled up from within.

Emma felt a flash of regret at the girl's reaction, but hid it well. "Not quite," Emma purred, "but you were wonderful..." she smiled wickedly, "Kitten."

Emma sighed softly as she continued, "Of course, now I regret giving in to my temptation but at the time, Kitty was exquisite."

"Well, at least I can understand Kitty's reaction," Scott said with a sigh, holding Emma close to him, "her and Ororo working closely together again and here you are to remind her about her naughty fantasies of the past."

"Not just in the past," Emma murmured. As Scott looked at her in surprise Emma shook her head, "You didn't notice how she and X'ian have been spending more time together?"

Scott blinked, "Damn..."

The End

Author's Notes: This is mostly based on two comics, the New Mutants first battle with the Hellions and their rescue of Kitty and Doug along with the first few issues of Astonishing X-Men. Kitty's reaction when she meets Emma again is interesting in how strongly emotional she seems in her hatred of Emma. I wondered if there wasn't a deeper reason that Kitty disliked Emma and thought back to something that might have caused it. The Kitty X'ian relationship was hinted at in the mini-series Mechanix, where the lesbian X'ian developed a very close relationship with Kitty.


End file.
